television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wikia Order
Wikia Order '''is a wikia-based series, based off on Wikia. Being a wikia-releated Anime, it features Users such as '''TheShadowCraft, The battle dragon trainer, etc. Plotline The plotline involves the Wikia Order, which is a highly secretive group among the government. After years of living in''' the government, a virus spreads to one member, causing him to be muderous, effecting nearly the whole government, with the only remaning members being the Wikia Order and the other highly skilled members, that do not belong to the Wikia Order. Barely finding any survivors, the group decides to find out the cause of this virus, while trying to avoid being infected. Characters '''PROTAGONISTS *'Tatsumi Ichizuki', TheShadowCraft **'A 16-year old male, he has white hair, orange eyes and is usually seen wearing an unzipped black coat, blue undershirt, khaki pants and wears sunglasses around his neck. His power includes ice manipulation and wields a sword that looks and acts similar to Excalibur, the legendary sword. *'Arturia Akamatsu, 'OC **A 15-year old female, she has long blonde hair, green eyes and is usually seen wearing wearing an outfit similar to that of Shielder, except with a purple and white color scheme. She wields a long spear, that can even pierce through diamond, the hardest ore on Earth. She apparently is in a relationship with Tatsumi Ichizuki. *'Adam Hayashi', AdamGregory03 **'A 17-year old male, he has brown hair, blue eyes and is usually seen wearing a soldier's vest over his black undershirt, and wears metal shoulder pads. He wears jeans and armoured shoes. His powers include him shapeshifting his arms, shoulders or kness into many different weapons, that only range from guns to short blades. *'''Ryuzo Nishimoto, The battle dragon trainer **'A 16-year old male, he has purple light skin, dark purple hair, green eyes and is usually seen wearing similar to that of Shao Kahn (minus mask) along with dragon wings attatching from his back. His power include sharp claws to attack with, flight and purple fire breath. *'''Brandon Hosokaya, BHCreations **'A 16-year old male, he has brown hair and green eyes and is usually seen wearing a lab coat, blue suit and wears a white headband. His powers include his mechanical arm, in which he can stretch. Other than that, he is an expertise with most types of guns. *'''Star Ichizuki, PetStarPlanet **'A 20-year old female, she has yellow hair, orange eyes and is usually seen wearing an outfit similar to that of Tifa Lockhart. Her powers include ice manipulation and excellent martial arts. She is also the older sister of Tatsumi Ichizuki. '''ANATOGANISTS *'Commander of Black', BCtheBoss **'A 22-year old male, he wears a helmet that covers most of his face apart from the eyes and his lower part of the face (mouth, chin, etc.). He wears armour similar to that of Black Knight (Minus helmet), with a darker black color scheme. His powers include him able to summon any weapon (Sword, Bow, Waraxe, etc.), in which every weapon is full of dark energy. *'Infernious', Inferno999 **'A 16-year old male, he has brown hair, red eyes and is usually seen wearing a burning cape and chain leggings, covered with armoured leggings. His powers include pyrokinesis and martial ats. *'''Governer Couy, CouyZDX **'A 22-year old male, he is one of the corrupted Governers and is the only corrupted Governer who makes the most appearances. He has black hair, red eyes and is usually seen wearing a simple tattered black shirt with white shorts, with he shirt being stained in blood. *'''Corrupted **'The Courrpted are mostly Government Officials who have been corrupted, as they are normally seen wearing outfits that Government Officials would wear. Their ages range from around 19-30. 'MINORITY' *'Arthur Hosokaya', OC **'A 19-year old male, he is the youngest member of the Government Leaders, and the only survivor in that group. Episodes *Corruption Begins *Search of Survival Trivia *The title was inspired by a game's title: Fate/Grand Order. Category:Wikia Order Category:Apocalyptic Category:Anime Category:TV Shows Category:Television